


Just A Little Game

by Pipoces



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd year hinata, 2nd year hitoka, 2nd year kageyama, 2nd year tsukkishima, 2nd year yamagushi, Bad English, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Spoilers, goofy ending maybe, idk maybe is not that goofy, im insecure pls help, mild chapter 370 spoilers, theres no plot theyre just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipoces/pseuds/Pipoces
Summary: Where Yamaguchi loved Tsukkishima's kisses and he found a fun way to give them.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Just A Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little unsure about posting this, as it is more to show a headcanon that I had and I wanted to tell it in the form of a story (that's why it's so short). it is also my first fanfic at the fandom, i hope i won't let anyone down.  
> I would also like to apologize if there an english mistake, it is not my first language  
> Good reading!

The feeling of defeat was inevitable, but it was much less than last year. Well, at least they lost in the semifinals, with everyone on the team there, together. I mean,the first-year newbies didn't know that feeling, even though they were defeated at Interhigh Tournament by Date Kou, losing on a national level hits in a total different way. Well, they would get over it, at one time or another.

Even so, Kei Tsukkishima couldn't help feeling a certain bitterness on his lips, the taste of defeat was not something he particularly liked. Admitting it, after so much hard work, was difficult, despite being able to deal with it better. He felt stronger and more secure, able to handle things alone properly. That said, he really needed a comfort now, and with comfort, read as a hug.

It was late at night, and the team split into rooms according to the school year. There were no 2nd Year newbies, so the boy was sharing the room with just the same old people: Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi.

Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi stood side by side in their respective futons, while the monstrous duo were on the opposite side, in the same way. Everyone was apparently asleep, except Tsukkishima, who was overthinking about today's match. Instinctively, he looked at Yamaguchi, who was sleeping hugging a pillow, the arm under which was not attached to it was loose on the floor, as if it was inviting him, and Kei immediately accepted the invitation, without even hesitating. With affection, he held the hand of the one who presented himself to everyone as his best friend, and between the secrecy of four walls he called his boyfriend. Using his thumb, he patted the back of Yamaguchi's hand, who slowly woke up. They smiled at each other warmly and Tsukkishima released the other's hand, putting on his glasses, thus putting his index finger over his mouth, indicating that they should be silent. Slowly, the blond boy stood up, taking his jacket and Yamaguchi's, silently opening the door to the small balcony he had in the room, and understanding his signs, the freckled boy went along, closing the curtains as far as possible to avoid being seen, entering the balcony through a tiny crack that Tsukkishima left to avoid attention. So the taller boy handed the jacket over to the other.

"Tsukki, it's freezing out here."

"You would feel less cold if you wore your jacket right." He closed the boyfriend's jacket, while the other just smiled. Typical.

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

"Hey, keep it down, you're going to wake those two up."

" _ Oh yes _ " he whispered " _ Sorry, Tsukki. _ "

Tsukkishima could not contain the roguish smile, after all, how could anyone not fall in love with this boy?

"But why are we out here?" The freckled boy asked.

"I can't sleep. I was thinking about today's game and… Well… I miss you."

Yamaguchi sighed, hugging the boy's thin body in front of him, placing it against the wall, lightly.

"But I have always been here."

"You know what I meant." And, subtly, he held the boy's face with both hands, and automatically the other was on his tiptoes. Well, Tsukkishima was very tall, and they couldn't do their little game if Yamaguchi didn't went a little higher. They didn't even remember how it came about, they just remembered that Tadashi loved Tsukkishima's kisses and he found a fun way to give them.

Kei was not used to being so affectionate in front of everyone, so he made the most of it while he was alone. Then, holding those cheeks, he started kissing the speckled freckles, one by one, twice each, three times to be sure. At the same time, Yamaguchi giggled, he was too happy not to be quiet. That bubbly sound made the blond boy smile, unable to help himself. But if he had to smile, he couldn't kiss, and if he couldn't kiss, Tadashi couldn't laugh to him.

"Hey, stop laughing. I'm going to lose count."

"Sorry, Tsukki…" He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, placing a peck there "I think you'll have to start over."

And words were not necessary, they were enough for each other. Thus, they deepened a kiss, until the time that oxygen was lacking, and even then, at that moment, the air they breathed was still not more important than the two together.

When they let go, they just looked at each other's faces. Yamaguchi felt incredible: there was an entire Tokyo behind him, and Tsukki's eyes only focused on his.

But it was too cold outside for them to be hanging around.

"Tsukki, I think we better go back, before someone…" Something else caught the attention of the shorter boy.

For some reason that nobody knew, not long ago, Hitoka Yachi decided to go to the balcony, which was in the next room. Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi immediately parted, frightened, but no less than the girl next door.

"Yachi-san, we can-" Yamaguchi tried to speak.

"EXCUSE ME!" She screamed, kneeling and running into the room soon after.

Yeah, it looks like they’d have to explain things the next day.


End file.
